


Thomas the Runaway Bride

by PrincessChickenTeriyaki



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChickenTeriyaki/pseuds/PrincessChickenTeriyaki
Summary: Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt decide to renew their vows and Thomas and Diesel 10 meet up on the way to the wedding. Thomas teases Diesel 10 and would have never expected what would happen next...
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Thomas/Diesel 10
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Thomas the Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction... 
> 
> I’m mixed between “oh god what have I done” and “I regret nothing”

On the beautiful summer morning on the Island of Sodor, everyone bustled about as no one even stopped once to take a rest. Everyone was far too excited to stop to chat anyway, for today Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt would renew their vows and hold a lovely ceremony by the seaside. Endless decorations and flyers had been posted around the island, but even then invitations were sent out. The fat controller had invited everyone on the island to attend his ceremony, everyone including... “Renewal of vows?! Hard pass!”, Diesel 10 shouted as Paxton smiled. “Please consider going! I hear everyone will be there and it’s such a nice day outside!”, Paxton rebutted as Diesel 10 snorted. 

“Love is stupid, how many times do I have to say that?! Tch, give them a few more years and they might not even be together anymore!”, Diesel 10 shouted as he slammed the door to his quarters. “Well, whatever boss! We’re off to the ceremony! If you change your mind, you know where to find us!”, Arry said as Bert chuckled. “All the steamies will be there too! Even Thomas!”, Bert added as Diesel 10’s face turned redder than James’s paintwork. “E-Even better! I get to avoid the puffball!”, Diesel 10 shouted as everyone else except Paxton laughed on their way out of the diesel works. 

Diesel 10 had been shut inside the diesel works ever since his plan to conquer the steam works was thwarted. He refused to leave his quarters, and no matter how much the other diesels tried to get him to leave, nothing would work. Any attempt at a forceful removal was met with a near punch or slap in the face from pinchy. Most of the other diesels gave up by this point, but Paxton decided that even Diesel 10 deserved to go outside. Although what made the clawed war machine even more unlikely to return outdoors was how he was constantly teased for his odd obsession with Thomas. Constantly rambling on about how annoying and goody-two-shoes he is, and an odd hatred for how loud his cheery whistle was. 

Paxton would take Diesel 10’s side however and in turn tease Devious Diesel for his not-so-hidden crush on Percy. Arry and Bert weren’t the ones to talk either with their immense love for ducklings and butterflies. Although all of them could argue that Paxton himself had a crush on Rebecca, he voluntarily chose not to admit his feelings for her out of respect for Gordon who was already courting her. “Sigh... At least I tried...”, Paxton was heard saying sadly before he left the diesel works. Bringing pinchy down to eye level, there hung the light pink invitation as Diesel 10 sighed; as he was already frustrated with how he was now considering showing up for the ceremony. 

“Nah. The damn blue puffball will be there, and there’s no way I can go looking like this-“, Diesel 10 began only to cut himself off. “Wait wait wait. What? Why should I care about what the puffball thinks about me?! Tch! As if he’s any better than me! I am the better one here as a proud member of the Diesel engines!”, Diesel 10 added but considered. “Ugh. Fine! I’ll go...”, the war machine grumbled as he slowly opened up the door to his quarters. Nobody was left in the diesel works, just like how Diesel 10 liked it. Rolling down the rising turntable, he made his way out of the diesel works and outside. He blocked out some of the sun’s rays with his claw as he looked upwards to see the birds and puffy white clouds in the sky. 

“Those clouds remind me so much of the puffball. I swear, his funnel was always full of flowers and sunshine...”, Diesel 10 murmured to himself with a small smile on his face. He immediately punched himself in the face with pinchy as he winced in pain and shouted, “What the heck is wrong with me?! No! No! No! Ugh, I’m starting to regret even coming out today...! Whatever, I’ll get down to the wash down before I even notice”, Diesel 10 said as he finally left behind any trace of the diesel works. To his luck, there was no line for the wash down up ahead, as the workers on site were surprised to see that Diesel 10 had left the diesel works. “I’m impressed he decided to leave...”, one of them murmured. 

“I know right? To be honest I thought Sir Topham Hatt sent him away! Perhaps he doesn’t know what to do with him, but even then... why would he invite him of all engines to his ceremony?”, the other worker whispered. Diesel 10 pretended not to hear anything as he was soon washed with sweet-smelling soap and doused in warm water. It felt nice, to finally be cleaned after being shut inside his quarters for so long. Although the war machine couldn’t get rid of the nagging feeling that something was going to happen to him today, whether he liked it or not. “Perhaps staying inside for too long is messing with me. I’m just being paranoid”, Diesel 10 thought to himself as he decided to swipe away anymore worrying thoughts and enjoy his washdown. 

~~~ 

“Thomas! You look amazing!”, Percy said happily as the blue tank engine giggled. “Aww thank you, Percy! You look amazing with your flower crown!”, Thomas replied as his driver and fireman adjusted the flowing white pearly veil on his funnel. “I’m honored to be the one to bring Lady Hatt to the ceremony and I’m even more honored to look the part!”, Thomas said smiling happily. “You should hurry now Percy, you get to bring Sir Topham Hatt to the ceremony!”, Thomas added as Percy gasped slightly. “You’re right! I almost forgot such an important duty! I’ll see you later at the ceremony then Thomas!”, Percy said as he whistled before leaving his best friend behind. 

Thomas could see the white flowers sway on Percy’s funnel as he raced away. “Will Lady Hatt be ready soon?”, the blue tank engine asked his driver. “Sooner than you think Thomas! Here she comes!”, his driver replied as Lady Hatt approached the station with her bridesmaids. “Hello there Thomas! Thank you for being patient!”, Lady Hatt said as Thomas smiled. “No problem! I’ll always be here for you!”, the cheery engine replied. “He’s quite polite”, one of the bridesmaids whispered to another. “He was trusted by Sir Topham Hatt for a reason! You would have thought Gordon would have taken her, but Thomas got the job instead!”, the other bridesmaid replied. “I see that he places plenty of faith in Thomas then!”, the bridesmaid replied as Annie and Clarabel’s doors were opened. 

“You all look very lovely!”, Annie said happily as Clarabell added, “Hurry on now, we wouldn’t want to be late for the ceremony!”. Thomas’s driver and firemen helped the important guests into the cars as they quickly returned to Thomas’s cab. “Right on! To the ceremony or bust!”, Thomas said cheerfully as he blew his whistle before pulling out of the station. Chugging down the rails, the blue tank engine hummed to himself as he raced past the green fields and clear river streams. There were still other engines on the railway, finishing up the last of their jobs before they too could attend the ceremony. James met up with Thomas at a stopping signal, to which he complimented Thomas’s veil. Thomas chuckled when the red mixed freight engine sighed as he wished he too had a nice veil to wear. 

“Who knows? Perhaps you’ll wear one too when you and Molly tie the knot!”, Thomas said as James blushed and laughed. “Right! It’ll be the most longest and most beautiful veil anyone would have ever seen! Molly mentioned how she would wear a glittery bow and I think that would be cool to see! Only time can tell, you know what I’m saying don’t you Thomas?”, James said as he began to daydream about a wedding with Molly. When the signal turned green, James snapped back to reality and said goodbye to Thomas before chugging away with a dopey grin on his face. “Everyone seems to be in a good mood today! That does me happy to see...”, Thomas said as Annie had to remind him to not get distracted. 

“Don’t worry Thomas! One day you might be heading to your own ceremony!”, Annie said as Clarabel added, “That would be the most blessed day! Imagine that sister? Our Thomas being happy with someone he loves forever? Just thinking of it brings a tear to my eye...”. Thomas chuckled as he said, “Me? Don’t be silly! I don’t have my sights set on anyone in particular...”. Annie and Clarabel knew he was lying of course, based on the way that Thomas subconsciously whistled shakily as he only did that when he was embarrassed or flustered. Then again, Annie and Clarabel wouldn’t have their assumptions too far off based on the way that Thomas would always ask Paxton whenever he saw him about Diesel 10 and how the war machine was doing. 

Reaching another signal point, Thomas hummed happily as he heard a certain horn approaching. “Oh my! I never thought the lad would show up!”, Clarabel said in shock as Annie was confused until she saw who pulled up alongside Thomas. “Stupid workers... thinking they’re funny and giving me this bow tie!”, Diesel 10 grumbled as he was clearly distracted. “Finally decided to leave your realm of darkness oh great dark one?”, Thomas said cheekily to the war machine who promptly froze and slowly turned his gaze to Thomas. When Diesel 10 noticed the veil, he blushed beet red and accidentally let out a small squeak. “Is something wrong? Your face matches James’s paintwork!”, Thomas said as Diesel 10 was so nervous that he could have sworn that pinchy was sweating as well. 

“S-shut up! You’re not one to talk p-puffball! Always having your funnel full of cotton candy and flowers!”, Diesel 10 replied quickly as mentally he was panicking. “Is that what you think of me Diesel 10? Do you really think that my funnel is full of cotton candy and flowers?”, Thomas said giggling as the war machine sworn he could have screamed. “Shoot! How do I interact with engines again?! Especially someone like Thomas?! Ahhh!!”, Diesel 10 screamed internally. “...Y-yeah! So what?! I’d like you to see you even try to and change my mind puffball! I’m not going down without a fight punk!”, Diesel 10 finally replied as he immediately felt the urge to explode on the spot. 

“Relax Diesel 10! I’m not here to fight you! I won’t change your mind either, I think it’s sweet that you see me like that considering your whole I-Hate-Steamies shenanigans-“, Thomas began only for the clawed diesel to cut him off. “That was just a coping mechanism for me to not fall for you even further”, Diesel 10 said nonchalantly as silence loomed in the air. Instantly, both of them turned red as can be as they both shouted simultaneously, “HUH?!”. “Shoot! I mean, uhh... that’s not what I meant! Don’t get it twisted puffball!”, Diesel 10 quickly yelled out as Thomas shouted out, “Now there’s no way that you can take something like that back!”. “Quit playing with me puffball-!!”, Diesel 10 began only for Thomas to shout back, “No you stop playing with me! Was this some kind of cruel joke then Diesel 10?! If it was, I’m not laughing!!”. 

“You know what?! Duck it! I’ll say it ok?! I wouldn’t joke about something this serious! I’m really in love with you and I will fight anyone who stands in the way for you!”, Diesel 10 added loudly as Thomas was nearly going to scream. “I-Is that so...?”, Thomas said softly as Diesel 10 nodded. “I’m not the best at feelings puffball... but I really do love you. Like a lot. You are too much of a goody-two-shoes for your own good, but that’s what I like about you. You’re always really nice to everyone you meet, and you even extended your kindness to me even when I was trying to take over the Steamworks. You’ve given me a bunch of feelings I’ve never felt before...”, Diesel 10 said as he cleared his voice. 

“I really tried to convince myself that love wasn’t anything to care about, but I guess I couldn’t ignore my feelings for you in the end. What I’m trying to say is... I got a crush on you puffball”, Diesel 10 finished as Thomas was clearly shaking as his wheels quivered slightly on the tracks as he heard the signal change to green. “I-I NEED TO GO!!!”, Thomas screamed as he quickly thundered down the tracks and left Diesel 10 in the dust. “E-Ehh?! Thomas! Wait!”, Diesel 10 shouted as he regained his senses. “Oh geez! Oh geez! Oh geez!”, Thomas said quickly as so many thoughts raced inside his head. “Who knew that being cheeky to Diesel 10 would earn me such a romantic, heartfelt, genuine, confession-“, the blue tank engine said as the thought makes him scream once more. “That was too much for my little tank engine heart to take in!!! Why did Diesel 10 have to be such a casanova?!”. 

Annie and Clarabel tried to get through to Thomas as they were trying to think of things to tell him. “We’re so proud for you Thomas! Right Annie?”, Clarabel said as Annie agreed quickly. “Uhh, right! You right Thomas! Diesel 10 should have been more careful with your delicate heart of gold! Perhaps if he brought you to a more appropriate location you’d be able to process it better!”, Annie said as Thomas squeaked at the thought of Diesel 10 bringing him somewhere photogenic and serene. Perhaps a sunset view or stargazing point? Thomas wouldn’t have minded a stroll through Henry’s favorite woods or through the flower fields in the countryside. Would Diesel 10 be the kind of engine to have jokes for any occasion or be more reserved until they had dated further... and Thomas squealed loudly once more. 

“M-Me?! Date Diesel 10?! Actual dates?! Oh my! Oh my!”, Thomas said quickly as he didn’t stop his wheels not even for a second. “Slow down Thomas! You’re going faster than Gordon right now!”, his driver yelled out as the flustered engine didn’t hear him. “What’s gotten Thomas so worked up?! Every piece of coal I’ve shoveled in disappears before my eyes!”, Thomas’s fireman said as his driver sighed. “Thomas please! I’m sure you’re mature enough to handle a simple love confession! Don’t overthink it!”, His driver shouted as his fireman chuckled. “Give the kid a break! It’s his first one you know! You were like that too, or should I remind you of how you were when I confessed to you”, the fireman said as the driver blushed. “W-we don’t talk about that!!”, the driver said quickly. 

Running through every signal and station, Thomas was just so lost inside his thoughts that he ran around the island without even noticing it. Finally, Thomas could see the oceanside up ahead, and the other engines neatly decorated chatting with one another. Quickly pulling into the station, Thomas was so focused on letting off his passengers that he didn’t hear Percy talking to him. “Are you okay Thomas? You don’t seem too well! Your face is really red”, the green tank engine said as the flustered blue engine didn’t reply. Thomas seemed more on alert when he heard Paxton say, “Diesel 10? You actually came! How nice it is to see you!”. The other engines seemed to quiet down as the clawed war machine passed by them, as whispers began to rise behind him in his wake. 

Coming to a stop in front of Thomas, the blue tank engine gulped as he looked up nervously. “You dropped this...”, Diesel 10 said as pinchy lowered Thomas’s veil down carefully. “T-thank you”, Thomas replied softly as the other engines didn’t take too long to put two and two together. “Woohoo! The boss finally landed a boyfriend!”, Paxton cheered as Devious Diesel chuckled and said, “It took you long enough! I was starting to think that you’d be a bachelor your whole time here on Sodor!”. Diesel 10 tried to stop everyone from assuming but how could he reaffirm anyone of anything with Thomas kissing him on the cheek sweetly? “Welcome to the big boys club, boss!”, Arry said as he and Bert laughed as Percy slid beside Devious Diesel. “Well? How do you think I look?”, Percy asked innocently to Diesel. 

“Y-you’re beautiful...”, Diesel replied as Percy giggled. “You are too! Nice to hear that you’ve finally got the confidence to say your confession! Honestly, I didn’t have much myself so it’s nice to hear that from you”, Percy said as he and Diesel smiled. “I’ll be honest, never thought the boss would have a thing for your best friend”, Diesel said as he looked to the happy war machine. “Me neither. I figured that Thomas didn’t like anyone, but I see how Diesel 10 came out on top in the end. I’m happy to see Thomas happy, and that’s all that matters”, Percy added as he and Devious Diesel decided to slip away and relax together before the renewal of vows speech. Although, they didn’t come back until the reception... 

Meanwhile, Diesel 10 and Thomas were teased for the rest of the evening for their obvious crushes on one another. “Now now! You have no right to talk about Thomas being nervous when you forgot how to speak yourself Gordon!”, Edward said as the larger tender engine blushed. “Yeah! I know what you mean Thomas! Rosie was whistling nervously the entire time she was confessing to me!”, Emily said laughing. Amidst the stories of love and happiness, Diesel 10 couldn’t move his eyes off of Thomas as he laughed and smiled. “You’re really, really adorable puffball. I’m happy to be here with you and I really like your company...”, the war machine thought to himself as the smile on his face just wouldn’t budge. 

Maybe it was for the better, that Diesel 10 never stopped smiling after the day he finally caught up to the runaway bride.

**Author's Note:**

> Duck it. 
> 
> I’m gonna write more Diesel 10/Thomas content (since there’s really not much others here) and I’ll fill this entire ship tag with my works if I need to! 
> 
> -Stay cool,  
> @PrincessChickenTeriyaki


End file.
